cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arachne
Arachnae, or Arachne, are a rare, supernatural species thought not to exist that made its debut on the fourth episode of . The unnamed arachne, the only one known to exist, was killed by Hope Mikaelson, Josie, and Lizzie Saltzman. It remains to be seen if othe rs of this species still exist or if it was the last of its kind. History There is nothing known about the arachne's history; however, its entire existence and memory of the creature was erased at an unknown point in time. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Hope is Not the Goal, an unnamed arachne takes Connor's skin to pass a human and try to acquire the knife. It runs into Landon Kirby into the bathroom and follows him out. When Landon calls "Connor" out about his past misdeeds to him, it stares at him, which causes Landon to punch him, ripping off some of the skin, which also reveals part of the arachne's face. The arachne the n goes to the abandoned mill and sees both Josie and Rafael caught up in the web. It's also revealed to the group that the arachne is responsible for Dana's death and Sasha missing. It's skin begins to rip apart and slip off, revealing more of its face. Josie the n sends a fireball at it and it reveals it's true full form. It is the n killed by Josie, Lizzie and Hope when the y use a spell to cause it to magically explode. Psychological Characteristics According to MG, the writer of his comic book bases her comics off of Greek lore, which tells the myth that an arachne was originally human that was cursed by a jealous god. Therefore, all it wants is to be human and wears the skin of its prey to pass. This, to an extent, psychological trait is upheld, as the Arachne stole the skin of Connor so it could track the supernatural knife undetected. Othe r than that, it can act like a human to a certain degree, but retains a matter of quietness and didn't respond to Landon's comments when he was talking to it. It shows a lot of hostility and will attack it's prey without little to no provocation. Physiology The arachne is only humanoid in appearance when it takes its victim's skin. Othe r than that, it resembles a spider, but much larger. It has twelve black eyes, sharp black pincers and fangs. It has a brownish-tan skin color with some black mixed in. Powers and Abilities *'Fangs:' The arachne possesses huge fangs which secrete a toxic substance that liquefies its victims from the inside out. The arachne's bite could easily be mistaken for a vampire's bite. *'Super Agility:' The arachne is able to move with incredible flexibility and, similar to conventional spiders, can scale walls. *'Webbing:' Like spiders, the arachne is evidently capable of spinning a strong silk and forming spider webs to cocoon its victims. This webbing was apparently strong enough to ensnare a triggered werewolf in human form, seeing as how Rafael was unable to break free from its constraints on his own. *'Skin-Walker:' The lethal ability to steal the skin of the ir prey and to wear it as the ir own, to pass as human. Given the massive size of the arachne, comparable to that of an SUV, the re is a degree of shapeshifting involved in order to hide its numerous legs, large body, and fangs within the confines of the skin of the prey it wears. *'Fire-Resistance:' The arachne is immune to the effects of fire-based magic as Josie performed a fire spell on the unnamed arachne and set the skin it was wearing on fire. The spell, apart from causing the arachne to shed it's disguise, did nothing to harm the creature. Weaknesses *'Skin Decomposition:' The arachne's prey's skin is susceptible to decay and can easily be forced off by physical assault or through fire. *'Witchcraft:' The arachne is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft; however, this seems limited. Despite this, Hope, Josie, and Lizzie were still able to cast a spell to cause the creature to explode. Appearances in Arachnae Form *''Hope is Not the Goal'' Known Arachnae Trivia *In Greek lore, Arachne was a mortal woman who was a talented weaver. She challenged Athe na, the goddess of wisdom and crafts, to a weaving contest. However, this challenge resulted in her being transformed into a spider.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arachne Gallery References See also Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Characters Category:Malivore Species